pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Crunch Bandicoot
Crunch Bandicoot is a supporting character from Crash Bandicoot series. He is a genetically altered cyborg bandicoot who was originally created by Doctor Neo Cortex to destroy Crash Bandicoot. Appearance In contrast to Crash and Coco's meager size and build, Crunch is generally depicted as a large, muscular, burgundy-colored bandicoot with a metallic arm, camouflage pants and large boots. While Crunch's metallic arm usually takes the form of an arm, it can also be turned into a laser cannon-like device, as shown in the boss fight against him in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Personality In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crunch is first portrayed as being the over-confident type, constantly believing that he can eliminate Crash with ease. This behavior causes him to become defiant later in the game, insisting that he doesn't even need the Elementals (his main power source) to defeat Crash, and becoming generally annoyed with Cortex. It is not until he is defeated that Crunch snaps out of Cortex's control and lives with the Bandicoots (though he is brainwashed again in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced by N. Trance). Because of his time with the Bandicoots, Crunch's personality has gradually changed after his liberation from Cortex's control. In Crash Nitro Kart, Crunch is shown to be an avid weightlifter, living under the philosophy of "eat less and exercise more". He is also interested in nutrition and, at one point in Crash Tag Team Racing, plans to sell the Crash gang out through future endorsements in hopes of becoming a famous and respected figure. Despite his rather masculine demeanor, Crunch occasionally shows a soft side; in Crash Tag Team Racing, it is revealed that Crunch sleeps with a pink teddy bear aptly named 'Pinky Bear', and is unable to sleep without it. Crunch also appears broken up when Von Clutch's Power Gem is supposedly lost (causing Von Clutch to lose his soul). Crunch does not take kindly to rude behavior or bad manners, an example of this occurring in Crash of the Titans, in which he can be heard saying "Hey! Stop that!" upon hearing Crash emit a loud belch. Crunch also adds pointless statements in his sentences, such as "Brush your teeth." In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, Crunch's personality is reverted to being more of a tough jock attitude with several abrasive traits similar to his personality in Crash Nitro Kart. Trivia * Crunch is sometimes mistaken for Crash and Coco's brother. Crunch referred to Crash as his little brother in Crash Tag Team Racing, but this may have been a friendly nickname. Also, after Crunch is saved in Crash: Mind Over Mutant, the un-evolved Sludges refer to Crunch as Crash's brother as well. * For unexplained reasons, Crunch's eye color has changed throughout the series. He had green eyes in The Wrath of Cortex and his cameo in Crash Twinsanity, blue in Crash Nitro Kart ''and ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, and red in the Radical Entertainment-developed games. Category:Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Bandicoots Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Mutants